


distractions

by kalypse



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Devilman Crybaby, F/M, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ryo asuka x reader - Freeform, ryo x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypse/pseuds/kalypse
Summary: As Ryo is unwilling to give in to your demands of attention, you decide to take matters in your own hands and you deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Reader, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Reader
Kudos: 25





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of ryo x reader shit in this platform? ILLEGAL
> 
> Btw if it isn't obvious this is devilman crybaby's Ryo, idk the fandom thing is confusing because it probably refers to the original devilman but oh well

"Come on, Ryo," you whined, resting your head on his shoulder and leaning to his body. He didn't even shift.

"What do you want?" he asked, clearly annoyed. What he didn't know was that you were as annoyed, for different reasons. See, your boyfriend was a professional at being busy whenever you wanted to spend some quality time with him. Right now he hadn't even turned to look at you, his gaze fixated on the screen of his laptop.

"Let go of that stupid thing for once," you groaned, "why don't you spend some time with me, couples tend to do that you know." Moments like this, you wondered how had you even come to date him.

"I can't. I have work to do," he replied blankly. You sighed in defeat and rested your head on the couch, looking at the ceiling. Why was Ryo so stubborn? Were you maybe, too desperate? No, he had neglected your needs for weeks. In all honesty, Ryo could go fuck himself. Or maybe not.

With a devious grin, your hand slipped in his pants.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, furious. You didn't answer and started rubbing his cock. He moaned and you smirked, but his hand grasped yours and removed it, holding it tight in the air.

"Stop it."

"Your hard dick tells me otherwise."

"You've been distracting me this whole time, are you that desperate?" He smirked. "Should I make you cum in order for you to shut the fuck up?"

"Are you sure you can do that?" You questioned sarcastically. You knew what you were doing, you provoked him on purpose. Hurting his pride was fun and it always guaranteed you much pleasure.

He pressed his lips roughly on yours, as his hands started removing your clothes. You moaned in his mouth as he started teasing your clit. You were so wet already, all you craved was his fingers inside you.

"Ryo, please, Fuck-" he inserted a finger in your pussy and started pumping in and out of you, while his mouth worked on your neck and breasts, kissing and sucking. Your moans filled the room. 

"Fuck me! Please!" You screamed. He inserted a second finger, his pace got quicker. You felt yourself clenching around his fingers.

"I'm- I'm going to cum! Ryo!" you squirmed, coating his fingers with your fluids. You tried to catch your breath, while Ryo removed his fingers and started licking them.

"Delicious."

You huffed and you watched him lay down on the couch, unbuckling his pants. When he was completely naked, he stared at you with demand.

"What are you waiting for? Ride me!"

You gulped and you approached him. You placed yourself above his dick, gasping as he slowly filled you, a moan escaping Ryo's lips. He grabbed your hips tightly and you started moving.

"Oh, fuck! Keep that up y/n," he breathlessly commented but you barely heard him, pleasure having overtaken all your senses.

You kept moving, your back arching, and Ryo's moans became louder, indicating he was close, and so were you. You moaned in unison when you both finally came. His grip on your hips loosened, allowing you to collapse on his chest, exhausted.

It took some minutes for both of you to calm down. Now your arms were wrapped around Ryo's neck. You kissed his cheek, smirking.

"You are such a brat, you know," he said, "but i suppose that was worth it."


End file.
